Subliminal Messages
by girlinabar
Summary: Two years after the end of The Selection Maxon is married to Kriss, and America is on her way to becoming a global superstar. Maxon can't help but read into the lyrics she's singing.
1. Too Much to Ask

News had been circling recently of a new national singing sensation on the horizon. It was someone I was very familiar with and was intrigued to see what she would be singing about. It had been two years since I ended The Selection and married Kriss, sending America away forever. I hadn't heard anything about her since, despite inquiring multiple times but it seemed as though she had disappeared. I realised pretty quickly what a mistake I had made sending her away and out of my life forever. The castle seemed empty and lifeless without her, everything seemed to turn to grey. It didn't seem to matter that she was with the guard during The Selection, or that she had lied to me the entire time about it. The only thing that mattered was that she was gone, and there was nothing I could do to bring her back.

I married Kriss six months after The Selection ended, hoping that I would get to see her one more time at the wedding, as it was customary for the Elite to attend. However, she didn't come, apparently too ill to travel to Angeles. I wish I could say I blamed her, but if the positions were reversed I couldn't imagine having to attend her wedding.

Mother, Kriss, and the advisors keep going on about providing an heir- something I can't bring myself to even think of. The only person I'd ever imagined having children with was America, I couldn't bring a child into a world where its parents' marriage was nothing more than a pretense. I realised I couldn't put it off forever, as there was no chance of winning America back, and I had to see through the decision I had made in a time of anger, but thinking of it as an issue for my future self to deal with gave me some sort of solace.

Father has returned to taking little interest in my life. He's getting his advisors to train me for my future kingship, not bothered to do it himself. He's turned to Kriss to try manipulate me into doing things he wants, if only he knew how little influence Kriss has on my decision making. It would be another story if America was my wife, she could get me to do anything. But I mustn't think about what could have been, I can only focus on what is. And what there is right now is a massive pile of paperwork sitting on my desk in front of me. In an attempt to make it less tedious and boring, I turned the radio on and got started on my paperwork.

Approximately an hour into doing my paperwork I am pulled out of focus at the sound of a familiar voice. "Hey guys, this is America Singer with my new single Too Much To Ask exclusively here at One Radio. Hope you enjoy!" Her voice was cheery and enthusiastic, and it made me smile. I put my pen down and leaned back in my chair to allow to focus on her song. I closed my eyes and pretended that she was in front of me singing.

My heart broke a little as I listened. I was certain she was singing about me and our relationship. She was still hurting and she hadn't forgiven me for turning my back on her, and now she wasn't in love with my anymore. I knew there was no turning back, she had given up on us, how could she not? I got engaged to someone else a day after I proposed to her, and now I'm married to that person. I hoped she was happy. I then began to wonder if she was seeing anyone else, and if the song was actually about him and not me, if she was in love with another man and she cared about him enough to write a song about him, and how he was the one who makes her feel better. It had been two years after all, it was entirely reasonable for her to move on from me. Though I wished she didn't. I wanted her to be mine forever, but now that she can't I just want her to be happy. Although a little part of me will always wish that she was being happy with me and not with someone else.

The presenter announced at the end of the song that America would be touring the country to promote her new song and her upcoming stomach fluttered at the thought of her coming to Angeles. I considered the possibility of having her perform at the palace, but I wasn't sure if she would even agree to doing so. I thought about what it would be like to have her here, in my home, only a few minutes away from me. I smiled and indulged myself in this little fantasy.

A few minutes later a knock on the door startled me to attention. It was a guard informing me that lunch was in twenty minutes. I thanked him and returned to my work distractedly, still thinking about America and what her words meant, and if I could feasibly entertain the idea of winning her back.

* * *

_Hey guys! Thank you so so much for reading, I know it was a little shorter than what I usually write but I just had to write this chapter and that felt like the natural end to it. i do have some ideas in mind, but as always if you have any you want written leave it in a review or message me and I'll try to work it in! Same applies if you have any song suggestions!_

_The song in this chapter was Too Much To Ask by Niall Horan, and all rights for the song go to him. All rights go to Kiera Cass as well for the story, as the characters are hers, just the plot line is changed a bit by me._

_Hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you so much again for reading!_

_Love each and every one of you,_

_girlinabar xxxxx_


	2. One Last Time

Ever since hearing America's song on the radio, I haven't been able to turn it off, desperate for another chance to hear her beautiful song. I'd heard it many times now, each time convincing myself a little more that the song was about me and not some other guy. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her possibly performing in Angeles in the upcoming months- this would be the closest I had been to her for years. I couldn't wait for all the pictures of her from her tour, more opportunities to see her beautiful face that I'd missed so much over the past two years. I kept trying to come up with ideas on how I would get to see her, I knew she'd turn down any invitation to the palace if she knew it came from me. I had to make it an invitation she couldn't turn down- but how?

Kriss entered my room, talking about something or other, I wasn't paying that much attention. As she spoke, I started to imagine she was America instead- something I had grown very used to doing. I imagined America's melodic voice talking to me instead of Kriss's almost monotonous one. I pictured how she would furrow her eyebrows ever so slightly when she was talking about something that was important to her, how her eyes would soften after she finished talking and started listening to my response. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when I imagined her. I wanted so desperately for her to be here with me instead of wherever it was she had disappeared to.

Kriss left after what felt like a lifetime. I got the sense that she wanted to stay here for the night, but I couldn't bear to have her here, especially when all I could think of was America. I sat down on the sofa at the side of my room and took out the pictures I'd taken during the selection. I had to keep them hidden from Kriss or she'd never shut up about them- she hated that most of them were of America and had demanded I'd burn them when she'd first discovered them.

I smiled fondly upon seeing America's sweet face, my thumb caressing it softly as if she were here. She looked so happy in all the photographs I'd taken of her, I couldn't stop myself from picturing how heartbroken she looked on the day I sent her away forever. The expression on her face will be burned into my memory for the rest of time. I hate myself for making her feel that way, and I hate that the last time I got to see her was when she was miserable and not when she was smiling that gorgeous smile of hers. I tried to shake the memory of her, attempting to replace it with happier ones. When that failed, I stood up and got ready for bed, knowing that I would be plagued with the picture of America almost crying for the rest of the night.

My dreams were full of America, my mind playing tricks on me trying to make me think she was the one I had married instead of Kriss. I saw the beautiful children she and I would have had and how happy we would have been together. I cursed at my alarm when it went off in the morning- all I wanted was to live in my dreamland where America and I were still together.

As I prepared for the day I listened to the radio- something that has now become part of my morning routine. A few of the usual boring songs played before I heard her voice again. It was a new song. I stopped what I was doing and turned the radio up a little louder to properly listen to her song. The presenter said it was called 'One Last Time', and it was amazing. It showcased her voice perfectly- she was so talented.

I listened more intently to the lyrics and my stomach flipped. These lyrics were definitely about me and her.

_I was a liar_

_I gave in to the fire_

_I know I should've fought it_

_At least I'm being honest_

_Feel like a failure_

_'Cause I know that I failed you_

_I should've done you better_

_'Cause you don't want a liar_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_She gives you everything_

_But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_That you got everything_

_But I got nothing here without you_

_So one last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_One more time_

_I promise, after that, I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_I don't deserve it_

_I know I don't deserve it_

_But stay with me a minute_

_I swear I'll make it worth it_

_Can't you forgive me?_

_At least just temporarily_

_I know that this is my fault_

_I should've been more careful_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_She gives you everything_

_But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_That you got everything_

_But I got nothing here without you, baby_

_So one last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_One more time_

_I promise, after that I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home (la li he)_

_I know I should've fought it_

_At least I'm being honest (yeah)_

_But stay with me a minute_

_I swear I'll make it worth it, babe_

_'Cause I don't wanna be without you_

_(Oh)_

_So one last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home (who takes you home, babe)_

_One more time_

_I promise, after that I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms (wake up in my arms)_

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah)_

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

After listening to the whole song I was more determined than ever to bring her to the palace- I had to see her at least one more time. I knew that she would never agree to come, so I had to make it an offer her record label would make her take. It had to have a lot of publicity- maybe she could perform live on the report? No, something grander than that. She hated the report during the selection.

Then it hit me, we'd have a reunion of everyone from the selection, to celebrate their successes. It would all be broadcasted, America would perform, the other girls would do whatever, but at least I could see my America. The plan started formulating in my head, it would be perfect! The first thing to do would be to speak to mother, she always had a soft spot for America and I knew she could get this approved by father. It had to look like it didn't come from me, both so Kriss wouldn't be hurt and so America would actually come. I finished getting ready at lightning speed and ran off to find my mother, more excited than I had been for anything in months.

* * *

_That's all for today folks! Credit to Ariana Grande for her amazing song- which I obviously didn't write, and to Kiera Cass for her amazing story which inspired me to write this._

_I've been wanting to write for ages so I'm so glad I finally had the time to write this chapter. I can't wait for Maxon and America to reunite! Hopefully it'll be soon- I haven't fully decided when it'll be just yet._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, love to all of you,_

_girlinabar xxxx_


	3. Proud

My mother was, of course, supportive of my idea to have a reunion. She was, however, concerned at how Kriss and my father would react to the idea. We agreed that it needed to come from her and I needed to pretend it wasn't my idea as it would make Kriss jealous. She knew my heart didn't belong to her, but she also knew she was stuck in her position as Princess- no royal had ever gotten a divorce. This was unfortunate for Maxon, but Kriss wasn't his biggest hurdle. He knew his father would be the hardest to convince, he didn't like most of the girls from the selection, most of all America. If he knew the idea for a reunion came from me I'd surely be in for another beating- another reason why I needed my mother to broach the subject with him.

I had been summoned to my father's office, I hadn't been informed what it was about, but assumed that it had something to do with the reunion I had gotten mother to propose. Father didn't seem too keen on the idea, he even thought that it was because I wanted to see America again, which he was of course correct about but I denied. Mother persisted and he eventually agreed to having the reunion. Mother argued it would look good for us to hold the reunion as it showed that there was no animosity between us and them. In truth, Kriss hadn't seen most of the girls since our wedding, apart from Elise but that was so that we could build stronger relations with New Asia. I was surprised, I thought she might have kept in contact with more of them, but she only seemed to be interested in her friends from before the selection. It was strange, but who was I to judge- I was still hung up on a girl I'd abandoned over two years ago.

I could tell father wasn't very happy at the idea of having the girls from the selection back at the palace, and my inference was only confirmed later when he punished me for it. I returned back to my room afterwards to clean myself up. I still hadn't told Kriss about it, she was too friendly with my father and it felt too awkward to tell her. I was reminded of how America found out about my issues with my father, and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as I cleaned my wounds. Once I was finished I turned the radio on to distract myself, and of course it was one of America's new songs that came on the radio. My smile grew and I turned up the volume on the radio and focused on the song she was singing.

_Everybody's waiting on me to see what I can do_

_Everybody's talking about it_

_I can hear the whispers in the room_

_But you say go slow, go slow_

_Take all the time you need_

_Don't you know, yeah you know_

_It's in you that I believe_

_And so I, I never want to let you down_

_You live so deep in the heart of me_

_I just need to tell you now_

_All I want to do is make you proud_

_All I want to do is make you proud_

_I can't avoid the disappointments_

_They happen to everyone_

_But it's in your eyes where I_

_Find the strength to keep me strong_

_When you say go slow, go slow_

_Please don't forget to breathe_

_Yeah, you know in this home_

_Can never be afraid to dream_

_Never be afraid to dream_

_And so I, I never want to let you down_

_You live so deep in the heart of me_

_I just need to tell you now_

_All I want to do is make you proud_

_And even when I'm all alone_

_I can hear your voice inside of me_

_More than anything right now_

_All I want to do is make you proud_

_Proud_

_And so I, I'm never gonna let you down_

_You know every little part of me_

_And as the crowd gathers round_

_All I wanna do is make you proud_

_I never wanna let you down_

_You live so deep in the heart of me_

_I just need to tell you now_

_All I want do is make you proud_

_Proud_

My heart clenched as I listened to the song. I could hear the emotion in her voice as she sang. I instantly knew the song was about her father. I felt so guilty that I hadn't even thought about the passing of her father in years. She must be hurting so badly. And to think that I made that hurt worse by rejecting her and sending her away. The song really showed me how she was feeling, she was under a lot of pressure to do great things after the selection, or to even do anything as now whatever she did would be under scrutiny. I knew that whatever she did she would just want her dad to be proud, he was always so supportive of her. The few times that I met him he really did seem like a wonderful man, nothing at all like my father. I couldn't help but draw comparisons between America's father and my own, hers being so kind and caring and mine being so heartless and brutal. My heart ached for America and the anguish she must have gone through and was probably still going through. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than comfort her and hold her in my arms. I couldn't wait to see her when the reunion finally came around, I hoped she would come and talk to me. Only time would tell how she would react to seeing me, but my god did I want her to want to see me and react to me positively. I didn't have much hope, but I was fine with imaging the different scenarios of what it would be like to see her again, as an opportunity to was finally palpable. All that was left to do was hope she accepts the invitation and wait for the rest of her album to be released. The next few weeks were certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

_Song is Proud by Lea Michele, all credits go to her for writing such an amazing song!_

_Not really sure if I did this one justice but I've had this chapter stuck in my head for weeks now- it's just been a little difficult to write lol. Anyways, the reunion will hopefully be soon so we'll be getting Maxon and America interactions soon!_

_Anyways, thank you so much for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! In the meantime you should defo check out my other ongoing story Left in the Darkness about Grey's Anatomy._

_Love you all so much,_

_girlinabar xxx_


	4. Photograph

The reunion was getting closer- only a few days away. I was nervous, I am going to see my America again for the first time since I sent her away! I wondered how she would react to seeing me, I hoped she would talk to me like she used to and I would get the chance to tell her how much I regret sending her away. Just the thought of seeing America in person again gave me chills- I could barely contain my nervous excitement.

I rooted around in the back of my closet until I found the little shoebox I was looking for. I opened it and searched for what I was trying to find. A picture of America from the selection. Over the last few days I have been unable to get the image of her face out of my mind- but seeing this picture of her smiling so brightly like she doesn't have a worry in the world is so much better than the image I had in my head. This one isn't tainted with sadness in her eyes as she's being forced to leave the palace under my command. This one is the way I want to remember America. Whilst looking at this picture of America one of the songs from her new album came to mind and I started singing it to myself.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

_Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_And if you hurt me_

_That's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Oh, you can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

_And if you hurt me_

_Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone_

_"Wait for me to come home"_

As the song played over in my head I couldn't help but imagine America doing the same as me- looking at a picture of me that she had buried in her things and smiling with a fondness. I held the picture of her close to my chest, as she says in the song, and imagine she's in my arms in that moment. It makes me sad that all I can do is imagine having her in my arms without ever actually having her there again.

My heart flutters at the thought of seeing her again in the coming days, some of the girls were coming early to have a proper catch up. We hadn't heard back if America was going to come early, but we started to make preparations for her regardless. I couldn't get the last lyric from her song out of my head "wait for me to come home"- in my mind she was coming home back to the palace for the reunion. I hoped she saw it that way too, but I knew she wouldn't. I made sure she wouldn't think of this place as her home any more, I pushed her out. But, should she choose to come back to me, this will definitely be her home once more. A wave of sadness comes over me as I realise that will probably never happen. It didn't even matter to him that he was married to Kriss, that obstacle wouldn't matter to him if America came back; the issue was that she would be too stubborn to come back to me. I know her too well to assume that she'll come leaping into my arms the moment she sees me, no matter how much I'd like her to.

I stare at the picture of America for a little longer before sighing and putting the picture back into the box. The thought of seeing America in a few days is what will get me through everything else.

* * *

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I know it's a short chapter, but I've been working on it for a few months now and kind of just wanted to get it done- I'm just too excited for the reuinion!_

_The song was Photograph by Ed Sheeran- obviously all credit goes to him and the other writers of the song._

_Hope you enjoyed and are as excited for the next episode as I am!_

_Love you,_

_girlinabar xxxxx_


End file.
